


Catacombs

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: Backstage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: After a show, Edge surprises Adam with some suggestions. Adam is agreeable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> posted on LJ May 15, 2004.

After the show we stood around in clusters, exhausted and exhilarated. There were drinks (for some), handshakes, analyses, laughter.

Chilly in my sweat-soaked clothes, I broke away for the dressing rooms, looking forward to toweling off, cleaning my glasses, and getting into something dry.

Halfway there I was grabbed above the elbow by our guitarist. I was too surprised to protest as he hustled me down one of those cavernous, creepy hallways these arenas are full of, and around a corner. There he shoved me chest-first into the wall.

His body was very close to mine.

“Edge — what —"

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” he growled into my ear. My stomach jumped. “I’ve seen you looking at my body,” he said, and my heart began to drum and trip. He pressed forward, pressing his erection against me. I gasped and my body began, abruptly, to react.

He was right, of course. I _had_ been looking at him, eyeing his delicious little arse, thinking about what I wanted to do with him – _to_ him –

“I’m going to give you what you seem to want,” he said, grinding harder. “And maybe a little more besides.”

Dear Christ. I let out a moaning sort of whimper and he bit my shoulder, hands gripping and kneading my arse. I moaned louder, bracing myself.

“I know you want it” _painful squeeze_ “because you’re a fucking little _tease_ , aren’t you?” _moan_ “You’ve been teasing me for far too long” _grind_ “and I’m going to show you what happens when you try to fuck around with a man like me.”

I was a moaning, quivering, throbbing wreck when he grabbed my arms and propelled me further along the corridor toward a faint light. Another turn, through a door, and … dimly lit, it looked like a small fitness room of some kind for the athletes whose facility this was, with benches, furnishings, and a tiled shower room. I saw evidence of preparedness – a stack of fresh towels, a bag that no doubt contained clothes. He’d – this was a _plan_ , he’d – my _God._ I was completely unprepared for this – Fuck, yes, I wanted him, always _had_ –

He spun me around and backed me against the door we’d come through, again holding my arms. He pinned me to the door with his hips. I bit my lip, gasping a little. His fingers dug into my arms, and I saw sparks in his eyes before he bent close, crushing against me as he spoke into my ear, a stream of nasty, aggressive sensuality that seemed so unlike him.

“Didn’t expect me to notice, did you? – staring at my arse onstage --” One hand moved over my chest from nipple to nipple. “I know you want it – show you what it’s like – I’m going to fuck you, Adam.”

At that my moan was almost a wail, and he backed off enough to look me in the eyes. “That _is_ what you want, isn’t it?” he asked, low and predatory. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

My knees were weak and trembling; I felt I could hardly stand. “God, yes, yes, yes —" I stammered, far too loudly, and then his hard mouth was glued to mine and his extremely hard cock ground almost painfully back and forth against my own. His tongue invaded me. He grabbed my hips, trying to get closer, closer, closer –

He tore his mouth from mine, panting. “You’ve never been with a man before,” he said.

I shook my head, eyes wide.

“Never been fucked.”

“No.”

“Never sucked cock.”

I shivered. “No.” His eyes — burning, searing me.

“Get on your knees,” he said.

I did, groaning a little. God. I was so off balance. This scene was completely unexpected, and I was so fucking turned on.

Face to face with his straining jeans, I put my hands on his thighs, leaned forward and put my mouth over the bulge. His breath hissed out, and I nibbled on him, quivering.

“Do you want that?” he asked, rather breathlessly.

“Yes.”

“Tell me – ask me.”

I swallowed, a dry click in the small, silent room. “Edge – please, I – I want to suck you, I want to lick you – want it in my mouth.” His hands tightened on my shoulder. I seemed to be doing well. “Let me suck your cock,” I said.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” he breathed. “Fuck, Adam —" He took a step back and opened his jeans. Then he let me stare for a second, wide-eyed, before stepping forward again so that it practically rested against my cheek.

Trembling, I gave it a long, slow lick from base to tip, overwhelmed by his smell, his taste. He made a sound in his throat and put his hands on my head, lightly. As I licked and kissed him I felt his knees begin to tremble. Then I sucked the head into my mouth and began to work on him in earnest, swirling my tongue, moving up and down.

He gave me plenty of feedback, panting and moaning and, once, uttering my name in a hoarse whisper, fingers tightening on my head from time to time. Finally his hips began to move, once, twice, and he backed off, holding my head firmly away.

“Wait – wait,” he gasped. I stared at what was right in front of me, hard and taut and wet; it gave a surge as I watched. I looked up at him. He was looking off to the side, breathing hard, chewing on his knuckle.

Finally he murmured, “God, Adam – your mouth —”

I moved to take him again and he held me off. “No – wait.” He moved to a padded bench, sat at the end of it, and leaned back on the palms of his hands. “Okay.”

I knelt between his knees and began again. This time he was groaning and gasping right away, writhing and squirming. From time to time he slapped his hand against the bench he sat on, or lifted a foot and stomped it down again. Finally he grabbed my head roughly and pushed me back. “Stop, stop!” God, he looked – absolutely amazing, glowing with sweat, his hips arching up helplessly to nothing, head thrust back, chest heaving. A visible tremor ran through him, and again, and he groaned, “No,  _no_ ,” and slammed his fists onto his thighs, at last getting some control of himself. He was so fucking _hot_.

“God, you’re good,” he said at last, a little more calmly. “I love your mouth, Adam. I’d love to come in your mouth. But I want to fuck you even more than that.”

On my knees, I shivered.

“Get up and take your clothes off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge continues to surprise Adam with his ideas for pleasant activities.

I stood and stripped, a little embarrassed. His eyes were directed everywhere but my face.

“Mmm,” he said. “Did that turn you on? Sucking my cock like that?”

How did he keep his voice so even? He was so calm, so _Edge_ , even in this situation.

I gulped. “God, yes,” I answered.

“So I see,” he said. “Turn all the way around. Slowly.”

I did what I was told. I was so turned on. So hard.

“Come here.”

I stood between his knees. He put his arms around my waist and ran his tongue roughly up the center of my chest and to my right nipple. I thought my knees were going to buckle, but I managed to keep it together as his sucking and nibbling shot lightning all through me. Then over to the left, gentle chewing driving me all but mad. I barely even knew that I was moaning his name.

Finally he broke the contact and leaned back again. I didn’t know what to do, where to look. I wanted to fall on him, or him to spring at me; wanted rolling, biting, thrusting –

He ran one finger up the underside of my erection to the wet tip. I cried out, shivering. He swirled the finger around. “You want it so badly,” he commented, looking at me closely. His poise was maddening. “Say it. Tell me – say what you’re thinking.”

I didn’t know whether I would be able to speak at first. “I think you’re the most incredibly sexy creature I’ve ever known,” I managed. “I want to grab you and, and attack you and _eat_ you – I’m so fucking hard right now, and I think I’ll die if you don’t touch me. I want your hands on, on me, and … I want to kiss you, I want to taste you, your mouth, your lips, your tongue, it’s killing me. God, Edge, let me kiss you.”

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned. “Fuck, you have the sexiest voice. I could listen to you all day. On your knees again.”

I got between his knees once more and he stroked and caressed my face with his lovely, light hands, tracing over my brow and my chin. He ran his hands over my skull before leaning forward and kissing me under the jaw. I felt his tongue run up my jawline to my ear; I shivered at the heat of his mouth as he nipped at my earlobe. Then he was sucking and biting my neck. I heard whimpers and knew it was me; I moved my face toward his, needing, _longing_ –

Then he held my face between his hands and kissed me, firmly but not hard; it took only a second for his tongue to slide across my lips and against my tongue, and my moan then was one of the loudest, hungriest sounds I’d ever made at such a moment. I felt my hands, my fingers, digging into his thighs, and I tried not to, but I had to, had to cling to something, cling or drown, cling or burn.

On and on it went, punctuated by our moans, longer and wetter and more and more urgent until he broke free and looked into my eyes again. I don’t know what he saw there; the devotion and hunger of the helpless, perhaps. I felt sure that my face was one desperate plea.

His eyes crackled and blazed. “Get in there and start a couple of those showers for us.”

Oh. Jesus.

Oh Jesus _yes_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever take a really hot shower? The kind that just goes on and on, and everything gets all steamed up, and you just want to stay in there?

I put my glasses in a safe place and stepped into the tiled room; I started several adjacent showers, getting the temperature just so.

“Ready?” Naked, he put what he was carrying on the floor, well out of the way, and came in.

This entire situation was so surreal, so incredible. So utterly unexpected. I could only let him lead me, show me, do whatever he wanted to do.

He began by soaping my collarbones, my shoulders, my chest. My stomach, slowly, in gentle arcs, lower and lower, playing with my balls and stroking my thighs until I was half mad. Then he turned me round. I leaned against the wall with both hands as he soaped and massaged my back, tracing down my spine, rubbing my shoulders, and finally caressing my arse, caressing and kneading it until I was arching back against him.

Finally he rinsed me off, carefully, and handed me the soap. I tried to steady my hands as I reversed his course, caressing his slick shoulders and back, his lovely little waist and his lovely little adorable arse as well. When he turned around, I saw that sharp light in his eyes again. He let me wash his neck, chest, stomach – then gently caught my wrist and stopped me before I could return a favor. “Better not,” he murmured. “I’d be off in a moment.”

God, this man. He amazed me afresh every moment.

“Rinse off the soap,” he said, and I did, cherishing the contours of his body under my hands, the water streaming over him. Then he held my chin and kissed me again, briefly this time.

“Are you ready?” he said. “You do want this?”

“If you don’t fuck me, I think I’ll die,” I said.

He gave a low chuckle, fire in his eyes. He turned me back to the wall, and a moment later his hands were exploring, closer, closer – there. There was a pause, and I learned that he’d brought lubricant. Always organized –

“Oh, _God,_ that feels so good,” I breathed.

His voice shivered at my ear. “You’re so tight – and it’s only my fingers. God, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

His preparation of me was the most tantalizing, suspenseful few minutes of my life. I was intensely ready. It was all I could do to keep my hands off myself.

Then I was bracing my hands against the wall, bending a bit, and it began.

So hard, so intense, so immensely hot. He hissed when he was all the way inside. I couldn’t help a small whimper. It was all mixed together, burning pain, desire, pleasure, power. I felt my power over him very deeply at this moment, even when I was entirely at his mercy and more vulnerable than I’d ever been in my life.

Slowly, slowly he began to move, and the pain diminished more quickly than I would have believed. In a few moments I was arching back to meet his gentle thrusts. I felt him tremble with the effort to be slow, his hands gripping at my wet hips. He gasped, “My God, baby – I never knew it would feel so … perfect …”

“So good,” I murmured. “You can – faster – it doesn’t hurt much –”

His hands tightened on me. “Knew you wanted it,” he growled, and I gasped at his thrust then. “Fucking – asking for it – longest time. Oh God. Is this what you wanted?”

I moaned, aching, throbbing, completely helpless. “Yes,” I cried. “It feels so good. Fuck me, Edge –”

His hand slipped around me. I cried out and bucked back against him, hard. It was overwhelmingly intense, and I didn’t try to hold back – thrusting back, thrusting forward, so much, so fucking much. “Call my name,” he commanded, and in a moment I was coming, working to form words, stammering out “Coming – Yes, Edge – fuck – coming –”

He groaned my name and slammed into me hard. “Love when you come –” he managed before his voice stuttered into the upper ranges and he was there too.

When at last we disengaged, he held me close, there under the pounding water, kissing my neck and shoulders, murmuring to me. “Thank you – that was incredible. I hope I didn’t hurt you. Mmmm. So fucking good.”

“My God, Edge,” I said, grinning. “When I said I wanted to take it for a change, sometime, I didn’t expect _this_. God, you’re amazing.”

He laughed. “When you said you wanted to try it, I started thinking of a scenario, if I wasn’t too embarrassed to pull it off.”

“You were _fantastic._ And extremely believable. _Guh._ ” I shivered.

“ _You_ were incredible, love. Thank you.” He kissed my shoulder one last time. “I adore you. Thanks for playing along.”

“Was there really any doubt?”

“No.”

Laughing, glowing, basking, we cleaned up and got out of there.


End file.
